


I'll fly a little higher {Dreamnotfound}

by Tonightsgamer



Category: DreamSMP, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamteam - Fandom, mcyt, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, DNF, Diseases, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Friends to Lovers, George Not Found - Freeform, GeorgeNotFound Being an Idiot (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound is Not Colorblind (Video Blogging RPF), Gream - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I dont know what else to add, Illnesses, Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), LGBTQ Themes, Lung Cancer, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Romance, Sad Ending, Sick Character, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), This Is Sad, Will probably make you cry, clay / dream needs a hug (video blogging RPF), clay / dream was taken, clay/dream x george not found, dream not found - Freeform, good luck, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonightsgamer/pseuds/Tonightsgamer
Summary: In which you don’t wait for everything to be perfect before you enjoy your life, George decides to finally live his life to the absolute fullest when his cancer has been determined as terminal. In a battle between time, love, emotions, and friends watch as George grows to love his best friend Clay and spends his last moments doing things he could only imagine.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Life is a battle

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! This is my first fanfic on Ao3 so yeah. It's most likely gonna be sad. I was inspired by the movie "Clouds", "I Want to Eat Your Pancreas", "A Fault in Our Stars", and "A Walk To Remember". Also, don't come at me for this, dream had said he was comfortable with the shipping as long as it didn't get out of hand and as long It provided comfort, he also said he found it funny. I don't know if George had addressed this but we got an ok from dream himself that he was ok with it, so please, don't come at me for this. If dream changes his mind i will take the story down.
> 
> Anyway's I hope you enjoy it and remember this is all just fictional!  
> 

The day George Davidson's funeral was held rain poured from the sky and cast a gloomy look down onto the city. It didn't reflect George's personality at all. As proof of the life he lived the wake and funeral were drowned in tears and sadness from all the people who came to mourn him and pay their respects. It was a day no one expected would come so soon. Umm, that's what Clay, George's closest friend assumed anyway's, cause the truth, was that he didn't show up...

He stayed in his bedroom, locking himself in there. He couldn't bear his parents and sister or anyone else seeing the pain he was going through. He spent the night rereading the last text he had ever sent George. It was something so simple, but had George ever even read it before he took his final breaths of the pure life he was given? That thought would haunt Clay till his final days and so would the memories, memories of the boy who showed him what life was really about.

George showed him how to love, how to appreciate the small things, but mainly, George taught Clay how to lose someone. And the losing someone part was the hardest lesson for Clay to learn...

~

Want to know a secret, many people out on the earth feel like their invincible, not the iron man or batman type of invincible, the type of invincible that convinces people that tomorrow may be a better day to start living your life to the fullest, or like you have an extra five minutes to get somewhere when clearly, you don't.

Clouds covered the sky, setting a dark environment across the city of England promising rain very soon. It was a normal fall afternoon though. The chills of September swept the city with a layer of light jackets and sweaters. The color scene went from a bright sunny green summer to a crisp orange and red fall. The days were slowly getting shorter and The sun was slowly getting tired. Then the moon would come out when the Sun had set, settling its lights onto the fallen leaves and trees that were starting to die that covered the land with a blanket of yellows, reds, oranges, and browns. Nothing out of the ordinary in the UK.

But what was out of the ordinary was something only a few people witnessed. A black SUV rushed through a local neighborhood. Sure it was normal for cars to pass through said neighborhood but this car was practically speeding down the road which wasn't very common out here in the UK and Europe.

"And we're home right on time!" A brunette woman smiled happily as the SUV pulled into the driveway of a two-story house. 

"Thanks, mom! I thought I was gonna be late to the stream!" A brunet boy smiled, hopping out of the carefully, this boy seemed to be the woman's son. To be more specific, this was George Davidson and his mother Jessica Davidson. "Umm, can you grab my crutches for me?" George shivered and closed his eyes, the cold fall wind wrecking his scrawny and thin body. The only thing keeping George the slightest bit warm was the baggy blue hoodie he had pulled over his frail frame.

George was a twenty-four-year-old who had been diagnosed with lung cancer at the age of fifteen. At first, many people thought he just had bad asthma or maybe even cystic fibrosis knowing the boy didn't take anything like drugs to mess up his lungs this badly like other people with lung cancer had. But when they came to the hospital in the late winter after George practically stopped breathing in the middle of the night because of a backup of mucus in his airway, the doctors had found cancer cells in his lungs.

George had gone through chemotherapy a bunch of times but the latest being at least a year ago, he didn't care though, it kept him alive. George's rounds of chemo helped a lot but there were still cancer cells in his lungs though. He hadn't gone back through chemo recently considering how much it helped but also the effects it had on his body. The chemo made him nauseous most of the time and it made him very malnourished from how much he kept throwing up. He was extremely skinny but you couldn't tell from the hoodie he was wearing at the moment, but hey he wasn't complaining. He was fine now and that's all that mattered in the end.

Now George tried to live the most normal life he could, sure he still lived with his parents and had to be extra careful with what he did every day. Sure he had random times where he had to rush to the shower and put the water on hot to help him get the bacteria and mucus out of his lungs and sure he had to have check-ups at the doctor every once in a while and made a rush there when he was feeling feverish but besides that, he tried to live as normal as possible. He had a gaming YouTube channel and twitch channel where he got lots of support and love from many fans from all around the world, and he still went out with friends. 

"yup got them right here" Jessica smiled, handing the crutches to her son and making sure he didn't fall. Due to how malnourished and weak he had become due to his chemo a year prior he used crutches to help him walk most of the time, not trusting his weak and fragile body to walk perfectly.

"Thanks, mom! I don't know what I'd do without you" He smiled sweetly, his pearly white teeth shining. He looked down at his watch and his eyes widened, quickly hurrying inside with his mother following behind him and watching him closely.

The truth was, even after nine years and like twenty rounds of chemo, he was still getting used to the whole having cancer thing. But one thing was for sure, even though George didn't understand a lot, he understood that some people take for granted what others are fighting for. And believe in him, George was a fighter.

George rushed through the house trying not to fall, his sister Bailey and his father giving him a knowing look, knowing he was running late for a twitch stream once again due to a doctor's appointment. This was a regular occurrence in the family due to George being unorganized and never having a true schedule put together properly.

George hopped up the stairs and made his way to his room. It was a plain room, grey walls, white accents, a bed in the center of the room, and a desk and gaming pc pushed up against the wall. But despite it being plain, it still felt like home and provided comfort to the brunet boy who was now sitting at his desk. 

Today's stream wasn't normal, the SMP was doing a talent show which George knew was going to be hilarious. The SMP was a Minecraft server he, his best friend Clay, and his best friend Nick had created a few years ago and they kept adding people to it so now they had at least 30+ members. It was a fun way to make friends, content, and just have a good time.

George quickly rushed to open all the tabs he needed to, set up his mic and webcam, and open twitch, him being left-handed serving him no justice at all in this situation. He opened up Minecraft and joined the Smp sever before leaving the window and opening twitch. Something so easily could've been done in minutes but George was running late and adrenaline to be there on time was coursing through his veins. He clicked on his mic and webcam before quickly pressing the 'start live button'.

He opened discord and quickly hopped onto the voice chat Clay had told him to hop onto. "Hey guys sorry I'm late." he panted, chuckling softly.

"No worries dude, Wilbur, and Tommy disappeared ten minutes ago to discuss their act and Quackity has been a no show along with Jshlatt and Karl." The calming and smooth voice of Clay responded. "The only people who are actually ready are Tubbo, Niki, me, Sapnap, and Fundy." he explained simply with a smile, despite George not being able to see it.

"Ok that's good, that's great." He breathed out, sighing and sitting back in his chair comfortably. His eyes widened when he realized he already had 59.4K viewers. He quickly muted himself on the voice chat and smiled at the webcam. "What's up, guys! sorry, I'm a bit late, something came up! anyways we're doing a talent show on the SMP today so be prepared for stuff that might make you laugh or might make you scared." he explained simply.

"George where were you, why were you running so late?" Nick asked softly, tilting his head to the side. Most of the time George told them why he was running late but George hadn't told them this time. It's not like he meant to not tell them, It was just a careless accident.

"Oh I had another doctor's appointment and with the rain coming people decided driving slow was an ok thing to do." George explained simply.

"Mother fuckers always think it's ok to drive slow here in England, George!" Tommy's voice blasted through his speaker. He hadn't even notice Tommy join the call at all, well George also got distracted easily so he didn't notice a lot of things.

"I second that.." Wilbur hummed softly, guitar strumming in the background of his mic.

"Me and Sapnap third that." Clay chuckled softly. Well, why would they third that? Guess what? They had moved to England together a few years back to be closer to George if something ever happened to him so yeah, they could thrid that traffic here sucked when it rained.

"Guys I finished setting up the stage!" Tubbo cheered happily, "also I just sent Quackity and Jshlatt the voice chat link!" and despite non of them being in the same room, everyone could practically see the bright smile on Tubbo's face.

"I say we get this show on the road then! Dream what do you say, you're the one hosting this after all!" Fundy hummed sweetly.

"I guess we can start and Quackity, Jshlatt, and whoever else decides to join us can go last." Clay shrugged softly, his voice still having the calming and sweet and tone.

"Dream, you green bitch, you should go first!" Wilbur cheered happily, everyone cheering along with him.

"I thought I was a judge with Technoblade and Ranboo!" Clay huffed, crossing his arms in protest even though he never used a webcam for the fact he didn't show his face to the public.

"Do it dream! I Ummm believe in you!" George cheered on with the rest of his friend but with that simple sentence, it sent everyone's stream chats wild.

George felt his phone and buzz and he looked down at it, noticing the message he received from Nick. 'You're such an awkward idiot'

"SHut up nick" he muttered under his breath.

"Aww look at George being sweet to the green man." Technoblae chuckled softly.

"George and nick are my best friends, their morally obligated to be nice to me." Clay protested quickly, he didn't need his chats going faster than they already were.

"Well if no one else is nice to dream their obviously idiots." George hummed, barely catching on to what he said. George never really thought his words through and it showed because he just made everyone's chat speeds go even faster.

"Dream just do an act and don't screw it up!" Nick chuckled, trying to get everything back under control so their twitch moderators didn't come and get their streams taken down from the spam in their chats.

"Haha that's so funny" Clay chuckled half-heartedly and rolled his eyes. "Let me change my Minecraft skin really quick then..."

Clay went on mute and that left everyone in silence, well before Tommy spoke up again.

"Guys shouldn't we sit in front of the lovely stage tubbo built that is legit just made out of spruce wood and wool." Tommy teased playfully, a small laughing emitting from his lips.

"Alright." Nick nodded and with that, everyone who was already there headed to the stands, seeing that Technoblade and Ranboo were already standing at the judge's table.

Clay hopped back onto the game a few seconds later and everyone started laughing at the Minecraft skin he had chosen. It was his normal skin but over it was a maid outfit ad cat ears.

"Noooooooooo.." Tubbo groaned, "I can already tell where this is going."

"You guys asked for this." Clay chuckled, moving his character so they were on the stage tubbo built.

"Oh lord, what have you guys done." Quackity spoke up, finally joining the call.

"Guys just let him do his act like you wanted him to." Niki said softly with sweet undertones.

Clay turned up the background music to reveal the ghost dance song and with that, he just kept making his character crouch and spin around.

"DREAM!" everyone yelled loudly, it was a joke amongst all of them to randomly bring up the ghost dance but doing it live with millions of people watching was just ridiculous. "STOP! STOP IT PLEASE! YOU DONT HAVE TO PREFORM ANYMORE!" everyone yelled through their laughter.

"Me and Tubbo's eyes, our poor eyes!" Tommy shouted, trying to hold back a laugh"Our poor innocent eyes!"

"I'm a teen too guys!" Ranboo interrupted "You aren't the only children on the server!"

"I don't care just make him stop, oh just make it stop!" Tommy continued to shout, Wilbur was trying to get him to calm down though despite having a full-on laughing attack.

"WAIT- he was popping off guys!" Quackity argued back with a laugh.

"No one wanted to see that big Q" Jshlatt responded, seemingly have joined the call too.

George kept laughing hysterically, the smile on his face was so bright and happy. His breathing picked up and his lungs felt like they were on fire and not the good way like when you are running on adrenaline and happiness. He quickly put himself on mute and continued to cough. He didn't care if he had thousands of people watching him, this was a normal thing if you watched George's streams and knew he had cancer.

George coughed harshly and tried to catch his breath, he hated this feeling so much even though he was used to it. He gasped for another breath of air but just kept coughing, the cold and bitter AC doing nothing to help him at the moment. He scrabbled to grab an old water bottle that was on his desk and took a sip from it, hoping it would help him with the burning sensation in his lungs and calm down the coughing attack that had sprung up on him surprisingly.

"George, you ok?" Clay asked softly, his voice no longer playful and was now filled with concern. Dream and Nick were always the first to ask George if he was ok and the rest followed after.

George took a deep breath and coughed one last time before unmuting himself. "I-i'm fine...Thanks for asking, dream..." he muttered softly.

Clay stopped the music and left the game again, "Welp, you guys asked me to do something and now it will be clipped all over the internet." He hummed, trying to return the mood to normal, knowing he'd talk to George later about what just happened.

"If anyone got a clip of that send it to me and Nick. Please, and thank you." George chuckled softly, lulling his head to the side. He ruffled his brown hair that had grown back surprisingly quickly in a year and smiled.

And everyone continued laughing and chatting, it was amazing to see how close they had grown as friends. And this, this was the normal life George tried to live every day and no matter what happened, he wanted to continue living life like this no matter what. He wanted to continue alongside his friends and family, appreciating all they have done for them. After all, he needed to live life as best as he could, it had an exploration date after all...


	2. life moves along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georges's life moves along in complete bliss with everything going completely fine, but some good things must come to an end eventually...

George walked downstairs after a long day of streaming once again, plopping down onto the sofa that was in their living room. It was one of those nights where he didn't feel tired and just needed to do something, boredom devouring his mood now that he wasn't with his friends or playing video games. This happened often now because many people had more things to do throughout the day and weren't just readily available to keep George company most of the time. But still, George hated being alone, not having anyone to talk to. 

It was dark outside already and the only thing lighting up the outside world were the street lights, the moon, and the lights you could see from the distanced city. It was a pretty sight to anyone, even people who had lived there the whole time. George was always fascinated at how lights that seemed so dim from where they were light up the whole sky, providing lights across the whole horizon every day. Anything about the night sky fascinated George, mainly the stars though. He had always wished to be with them someday, get close to them, but math ruined his dream. Who knew getting so close to the stars required that much math. So George now admired the stars from afar, hoping that one day when his time had come he could fly high and be with the stars without having to be a math wiz.

"Hey, sweetie." George's mother greeted him with a heartwarming smile as she entered the living room, her smile was nearly identical to George's. Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree in this family, George was exactly like his mother and Bailey was exactly like their father. Geroge's mother stood there in silence for a few seconds before speaking up once again. "Umm, I found some guitar cords you wrote down in your room yesterday before I took you to the doctors..." She admitted sheepishly, her smile turning into an awkward one.

"And did you have bailey play them for you?" George questioned, looking back at his mother. When his mom found his trashy and hidden cords he wrote down she'd usually have bailey, George's sister play them for her because she knew George would never play them. George never played guitar for anyone besides Nick and Clay, feeling comfortable playing in front of them. It wasn't that he wasn't comfortable around his mother, he just felt like since she was his mother that she was required to like all the stuff he did no matter what, Clay and Nick were honest with George and told him the truth.

"Yeah..." His mother admitted once again, "I mean they weren't hidden or anything..." she explained. Of course, it was hidden. George never left his notes around unless he hadn't cleaned his room in weeks or was just running late somewhere and didn't have time to put them away properly but she was still trying to convince her son.

"They were definitely in my desk that requires a key." George chuckled softly, rolling his eyes playfully and grabbing his laptop that was laying on the coffee table. George's mother had a habit of going through his stuff sometimes due to the fact that George hid a lot from them, he wasn't hiding anything bad, he was just hiding personal stuff. His mother just wanted to make sure he wasn't hiding anything serious or dangerous even though that would be out of the ordinary for George.

"Well, I have to open that drawer to put some of your stuff away." Jessica Davidson continued, trying to be as convincing as possible. She knew her son would see past her lies, that's just the type of person George was. George had also been the more logical one in the family even if he didn't look or act like it most of the time but that was because he was also still a child at heart.

"Mom, I clean my own room and do my own laundry. You don't go into my room unless you're checking on me or snooping around my stuff." George hummed, opening his laptop and logging into it with ease. He didn't even need to look back at his mother to know that she was flustered and had a sheepish look on her pale face because she knew her son was right.

"Anyways the point is that I really like them, like...I liked them a lot, George." She sighed, looking at her son who was too much of a smartass for his own good. She knew what she said would never stick in her son's thick skull but she could at least try after all.

"I'm glad you enjoyed them but they're really nothing, it not like I genuinely play the guitar. It was just a hobby from a while ago, you should know that since your the one who bought me those guitars in the first place." George hummed and clicked open Twitter. George had picked up the guitar back in high school when he was first diagnosed with cancer, having nothing better to do with his life since he didn't have twitch yet and barely had a good enough youtube channel, and an instrument was Georges best option. He had always liked music after all but too bad not all hobbies stick around forever. George had always wished of making a song that went viral but that wish washed away with him finding new hobbies to fill his life. "I'm not trying to be like my friend Wilbur or anything..."

"Wilbur..." His mother hummed "Isn't that the guy you play Minecraft with the fluffy brown hair and that likes to wear beanies all the time?" She asked, obviously trying to remember each of her son's friends to the best of her abilities. The only people she was able to remember easily were Nick and Clay, well that's because they were always with George. Sure Tommy and Wilbur and a bunch of others lived in the UK with them but she still couldn't memorize all of her son's friends considering he had so many and most of them sounded the same. Hell, she had mixed up Nick and Clay when they first moved over here because she thought they sounded so similar.

"Your hopeless." George chuckled softly, looking back at his mother with a soft smile. He knew it would take his mother a long time to memorize all of his friends considering he had made so many with being on twitch and discord all the time but that didn't stop him from teasing her constantly.

"Anyways, I'm just glad you're not trying to be Wilbur or anyone else like that. The world already has them and all of their music after all. What would be great is if it had more of you and your music that you hide from everyone. Just saying." Jessica hummed, patting her son on the head and ruffling his brunet hair. She always wanted George to do more with his music even if he wasn't that passionate about it anymore but George just changed the subject and came up with an excuse.

"Mom just stop snooping through my room and going through my stuff." George chuckled, shinning one last smile at his mother before turning back to his laptop. Even if she did look through his stuff he still loved her for her, she was his mother after all. Sure not many people loved their mothers sometimes but George had a good relationship with her so he gave her all the love he could. She had helped him through so many rough times that she deserved it.

"Can I at least get that in writing?" His mother teased before walking off into the kitchen to make dinner for the family.

George rolled his eyes and scrolled through Twitter as if it was nothing, aimlessly clicking on Clay's account that was now filled with clips and tweets he posted during yesterday's stream. George liked pretty much all of them with no thought, just thinking it was friendly and most of the tweets were funny after all. Clay had a dry sense of humour that always made George laugh most of the time so George couldn't help but like the tweets.

"Hey, dork." Bailey said, sitting down on the couch next to George with a bowl of ice cream in hand. Bailey was a thirteen year old with long brown hair and pricing blue eyes that came from their father's side of the family but it was still obvious that they were siblings, hell, some people even though they were twins if they didn't notice baileys eyes color and the fact that she was more tan than George was. She looked over at George's laptop, noticing he wasn't paying attention she smirked before going to reach for the T.V remote.

George quickly snatched the remote from his sister's hands and chuckled softly, he was obviously just trying to ignore the younger brunette girl. He was the older brother, it was his job to frustrate his sister over small little things just like who gets to use the remote. He wasn't even using it in the first place so that's what made their upcoming tiny argument even more amusing to him. 

"Really?" She asked, now annoyed, "You're not even watching it, you're too busy scrolling through social media on your laptop." She whined, trying to snatch it back from the older boy but due to their slight height difference, it was no use. She always got into meaningless fights with the older boy but George was usually the one to start the fight in the first place, and even though they fought they still loved each other deep down in their hearts.

"Oh, yeah, that is true." George hummed, holding the remote out of Bailey's reach "But, I mean, if you really want to, you could just say the magic words." he smirked. He always teased bailey with this, knowing Bailey would never say the words straight to his face like he wanted her to. The secret words weren't even that bad, they were just three simple words yet bailey seemed to avoid the words with her life.

"Oh my god, you are absolutely annoying George. Why can't you just be nice to me for once George?! It's not fair.." Bailey groaned, looking down at her ice cream bowl and frowning in frustration. Her British accent was so prominent and it just made her sound even more formal which George made fun of her for a lot.

George imitated a buzzer noise and shook his head, "Those are defiantly not the magic words." He laughed, inching the remote towards bailey just for her to look at it and try to snatch it again unsuccessfully. "Come on. You know them, Ley Ley." He snickered, using his nickname for his younger sister. "I...Love-" he started before getting cut off.

Bailey stood up abruptly and rolled her eyes, "Ok, whatever." She huffed. She would never say that she loved George no matter how many times George tried to get her to say it. George knew she loved him deep down but the satisfaction of her saying it out loud just made his day but still, bailey would never let those words leave his mouth no matter what happened today or in the future.

George's phone buzzed and he picked it up, opening the message he had gotten from Clay, George's smile grew three times bigger at the notification. Clay's messages always brightened George's day even if it was the weirdest messages. Clay just made George feel special and there was obviously something going on between the two but no one really liked bringing it up unless it was painfully obvious, like the number of times Nick had said something while George and clay had been play filtering was too many times to count.

'How many Twitter posts of mine are you gonna like before you ask me out, Georgie?' Clay had sent, adding a winky face at the end just to tease George.

George and Clay had been flirting a lot recently but George didn't think anything of it till now when he received this message. His heart practically stopped and his eyes widened. Sure George had been pinning over Clay for the longest time but now that Clay was asking this question it made him extremely flustered. He was head over heels for Clay so the second he got this text message his heart went over the moon. If he was a cartoon character he would probably pass out with his eyes being hearts. He was completely love-struck.

"Awww is that your boyfriend?" Bailey teased as she leaned over the back of the couch, looking at George's phone. She had practically memorized all of her brother's contacts so seeing the hearts next to Clay's name with a simple indication that George obviously liked him. It was always obvious to bailey when her brother liked someone well that's because she had known him for thirteen years of her life.

"Stop it bailey!" George said quickly, looking back at her, "Get out bailey! Out!" he pointed to the doorway of the living room.

"George has a boyfriend, why wasn't I informed?" George's mom asked from the kitchen, her voice being curious. George's mom never knew the difference from when Bailey's being serious or were teasing the brunet so hearing bailey say this struck interest in her mind. "Who is it, is it Nick or Clay?" she continued asking, obviously not knowing when to stop.

"It's no one mother! Bailey's just making fun of me and my friend!" George said quickly, not needing his mother thinking that he was in a relationship when obviously he wasn't. His parents always got worried when he got into relationships, not wanting him to get heartbroken or anything relating to that. They hated seeing George upset so when he got into relationships they were scared that things would end badly.

"What? He's really handsome from the photos you've saved of him on your phone." Bailey whined teasingly, "Did he like you when you went through chemo? You looked really nice." She giggled as she started to head up the stairs, making fake kissing noises before she disappeared. God siblings were so annoying, well, George had been annoying her first but that wasn't the problem.

George adjusted his position on the couch handmade himself comfortable, tired of sitting up against the scratchy pillows that were propped up into the corners of the couch. He hummed as he re-read the message on his phone, chuckling. George ran his fingers through his own hair as he thought of how to respond, "Come on, George..." He muttered to himself. He tried to get his mind together and collect his thought. He was never good in situations like this, being extremely awkward when anyone asked him out when he was younger and in high school.

'I have to like at least all of them first but I genuinely thought you'd bend the rules and ask me out to the arcade instead.' He sent back with a chuckle. There were no rules but George felt like being playful so here he was, just having a good time and playing around.

Little did he know back at Clay's house Clay was sitting on his bed blushing brightly and trying to get his brain to process that message. Just liked George had been pinning for him, he had also been pinning for George. It was weird admitting that out loud so that's why he just teased George a majority of the time up until now.

'Alright. Want to go to the new arcade in the city with me in two days?' Clay sent back after a few minutes, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that this was actually happening and that this wasn't teasing and playful banters anymore.

George blushed brightly and felt his heart tug, his stomach filling with butterflies. Maybe being friends with Clay for multiple years and pinning over him for longer had its perks.

'Hmmm let me check my schedule.' George replied as a joke, both of them knowing George was too unorganized to actually have a schedule let alone a proper calendar. 'I might have to move some things around but I think I can make it.' He responded with a chuckle.

~

The next day George looked out the window of the hospital and sighed, the sights of the city being something he saw practically every other day. For anyone new to the area the city looked so cool and amazing from high up but George spent so much time string out at the same old city during his trips to the hospital that it practically made him bored just thinking about it. The city didn't interest George as much as stars did, cause the city, the city never changed, unlike the city stars change their position in the sky every night. George sighed just thinking about it.

"The arcade? Isn't that for children?" Nick chuckled as he sat next to George in the hospital, George being back there for yet another doctor's appointment. It always switched between who came with him, switching between Clay, his parents, Nick, and sometimes Wilbur if he wasn't working. This time it was Nick's turn to come with George and keep him company while doctors stuck needles in his skin, had him hooked up to an i.v, and made sure he had no feverish symptoms.

"I know. Ok? But like it's that cool arcade they just opened up in the city, also I panicked." George explained with a small laugh. "We both like games so what better place than the arcade? You know I don't think things through properly." He whined quietly.

"I mean, you gotta give it to a boy that knows what he wants." Nick teased playfully, nudging George's side softly.

"I still don't understand why clay would want to go out with me in the first place." George sighed, looking up at the ceiling after leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. George had bad anxiety so someone like Clay showing him so much interest like this scared George slightly and made him worried. What if this was a joke? What if something bad happened and Clay no longer showed any interest?

"Are you serious, dude?" Nick stared at George and rolled his eyes. Sometimes nick couldn't believe half the stuff George said. It was so obvious that Clay was head over heels for the brunet and George's obliviousness was actually kind of frustrating.

George gestured to the i.v that was in his arm and ruffled his messy brown hair. George never understood how people had romantic relationships with one of them being chronically ill due to half of society thinks their outcasts and they deserve what was happening to him. So when Clay and everyone else showed him so much kindness, it was shocking, to be honest.

"Oh..you have cancer." Nick chuckled playfully after gasping. It was always a joke between them to pretend to forget what was going on with George

George nodded, "Along with other things like anxiety, walking issues, and nausea even though I'm no longer on chemo." George pointed out with a sigh.

"Well um, your cancer has been doing extremely good and he knows you beat it last time. That last round of chemo was just a formality and these doctor's appointments are just checkups." Nick explained softly, patting George on the shoulder comfortingly.

"Anyways, I beat a new level on my game today! It didn't take too long but I still passed it after avoiding it for forever." Nick smiled softly, looking at George with a happy look.

"Ok. Can I see you do it? Like can you beat the level for me?" George questioned with a smirk, raising an eyebrow as a challenge.

Nick looked around the hospital room that had at least three other cancer patients in it along with their family members or friends. "Like right now?"

"Yeah why not, you can connect your phone to the t.v and we all can witness and free gaming tournament." George shrugged softly. "Guys, what do you say? Free video game tournament with only one competitor?" He chuckled, looking at the other patients.

Everyone cheered happily and nodded softly. The kids in the room seemed to suddenly perk up, happy to have something to cure them of their boredom of just sitting here all day. George really did know how to lighten up any room and get rid of any sadness, boredom, or anger in it.

"Ok...I guess it can't be that bad." Nick rolled his eyes playfully, grabbing his phone from his jean pockets and humming softly.

Nick hopped onto the game on his phone and pressed the option to broadcast it onto the t.v that was in the room. His video game popped up onto the screen and everyone seemed to turn towards the t.v, wanting some sort of entertainment.

"See, just don't mess it up." George teased, mocking what Nick had said the day before to Clay during the SMP talent show. 

Nick rolled his eyes and started playing the game, everyone watching closely. It was just a simple 8-bit pixel game but it still was one of Nick's favorite games on his phone. It seemed like a genuinely complicated game too but Nick seemed to play it with ease, his fingers pressing the buttons on his phone screen fast and efficiently.

It only took Nick a few minutes to beat the level once again, he was such a good gamer that it shocked George. Sure George had been playing video games since he was a kid but that didn't stop him from being bad at them. It was obvious Nick had much more experience than George.

Everyone clapped as the level said it was complete, all the kids in the room cheering for him. It defiantly made Nick flustered, he wasn't used to people in real life watching his game so now that he wasn't in front of his webcam it was weird yet it made him proud.

"Let's go nick! You did so well!" George cheered happily, fist-bumping the air. George could never control his excitement and it was very very obvious even to strangers.

"Mr. Davidson?" A doctor said sternly as he walked into the room filled with patients.

George looked over and his smile fell, "Umm that's me..." He muttered awkwardly, falling into an anxious state because of the doctor's stern expression and tone which wasn't normal for many doctors. Hell, even nick looked nervous at this guy's tone.

"You're free to go, a nurse will be here in a second to unhook you from the I.V's and give you the paperwork." The doctor stated before disappearing again. He seemed to be a newer yet trained doctor so no wonder he was so serious but it still scared George and everyone else in the room slightly considering doctors only used serious tones when something bad had happened.

A nurse walked in and sighed, "Sorry for his serious tone, he had a big operation tomorrow and he's nervous. I'm sorry if he alarmed you, George." She apologized sweetly, her tone being the complete opposite of the doctors.

"It's fine, no need to apologize ma'am." George smiled at her as she walked over to him and nick. He always sweet and nice to everyone he met and he had known these doctors and nurses for so long that his nice demeanor was just always there around them.

She quickly stopped the I.V from letting out any more liquids and smiled, "This might hurt but I assume you're used to it now anyways, just try not to focus on the needle." She giggled sheepishly. She gently took the medical tape off of George's hand and slowly and carefully took the needle out of his skin.

George winced and closed his eyes, never have gotten used to the feeling no matter how my times they did this. The feeling left an aching sort of feeling in his hand which made him tense up. He always liked when Clay was here with him cause he knew George didn't like the needles so he'd comfort him through this process but Nick, Nick just teased George relentlessly. George held his breath and imagined Clay's sweet words and soft touch, that was enough to get his mind off of the needle.

"And there you go!" The nurse smiled, gesturing to the fact that the needle was no longer in George's hand. "See it wasn't that hard to do, you just have to not think about it." she hummed.

George opened his eyes slightly and sighed in relief, glad that was over. "Thanks.." he mumbled softly, giving the woman a soft smile.

"Your paperwork will be at the front desk." She nodded before disappearing out of the room once again.

"You're such a baby, George," Nick said, nudging George's arm, "It's just a small needle, and you deal with it every day yet you're still sensitive to it." he chuckled. "I genuinely thought you would've developed a tolerance to it."

"Shut up Nick." George groaned as he stood up and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair he was sitting in. "And I thought you would stop being scared of going into a dungeon alone in Minecraft but yet you always get me, Clay, or Karl, to come with every time cause you don't want to die." he defended. He grabbed his crutches that were propped up against the window and started walking away.

Nick's mouth gaped open and he stared at George as he waltzed out of the room, waving to all the other patients in it. "George what the hell! Get back here!" Nick said quickly before rushing after the brunet boy who was surprisingly fast when he had his crutches.

Nick raced after George through the winding hallways of the hospital, trying not to run into anyone or cause any ruckus. Many doctors and nurses were used to George's playful attitude with all of his friends so seeing them like this wasn't something new. Everyone knew George was trying to live his life to the fullest knowing it was a miracle he had even lived nine years with his condition so they never got in the way either.

but everyone knew all good things had to come to an end eventually...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO yeah, angst coming up soon even though I was about to give you some sweet stuff between George and Clay. Anyways.....have a great day guys!


	3. Terminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George isn't feeling so well and falls into not so ok circumstances.

Morning arrived with a start, the day still being young and everyone starting the day with smiles on their faces. Everyone could see the sun coming out from the clouds and shinning its glorious light onto the great world that everyone lived in. No one could have a frown on their lips with such a great day, hell, even the birds that were still around were singing happy songs for the world to hear. It was going to be a good day, everyone could feel it, especially George and Clay.

George had woken up with a start, a bright smile on his face like always. He had high hopes for the day, especially since he was actually going out with Clay. His heart was racing a million miles an hour and he had butterflies in his stomach, it was one of the most blissful yet nerve-racking feelings he had ever felt.

George raided his closet, trying to find a good outfit for the day. He never usually cared about his appearance, usually going for a regular t-shirt or hoodies but today, he wanted to look nice. He grabbed a button-up shirt and a baby blue sweater along with some washed-out jeans. It was simple but it was cute. He knew it was just clay and that he didn't have to wear something cute but there was no changing his mind now.

George walked into his bathroom that was connected to his room and placed the folded clothes on the sink counter. He grabbed his toothbrush from the mirror cabinet and also placed it on the counter along with the toothpaste. He looked at all the pills that lined the skin along with his belongings, there were at least eight bottles. George sighed and took a deep breath, he needed to take his meds after all.

George sighed and opened the bottle caps, he didn't usually have this many pills to take but the older he got the more pills they gave him. Sure they helped to keep him alive but he still hated the dusty feeling it had on his tongue and the weird taste it left in his throat. All he had to do was put them in his mouth and swallow, it wasn't so bad, right? George still felt antsy taking them.

It took him a few minutes to take them because he didn't take them with water, scared that the water would get the pill stuck in his throat. George had many irrational fears and that was one of the many. But due to the fact he didn't take it with water, the taste was a lot more prominent in his mouth. This just made George's button nose scrunch up in disgust, no wonder so many people took the pills with water, it was easier to swallow with and it washed the taste away easily.

George looked up at himself in the mirror and sighed, his hair was all messed up and he had prominent bags underneath his eyes. He mumbled something to himself and brought his own hand up to his cheek, frowning when he realized how pale he actually was. It was shocking what all those rounds of chemo and years of cancer had done to him. He felt anxiety bubbling in his gut, how could anyone see something in him?

George gaged and rushed to the toilet, opening the lid quickly and throwing up the nonexistent breakfast he had and his own stomach acids. Ok, maybe that was anxiety in his gut. George had always thrown up after taking his meds as a kid but it hadn't happened in a while now, it probably hadn't happened since he was on chemo a year ago. God the burning sensation in his throat and the disgusting taste just put him in even more discomfort as he practically dry heaved into the toilet.

George gripped the toilet tightly to the point where his knuckles turned whiter than they already were. Tears pricked his eyes that were closed tightly, him obviously not wanting to see his own body fluids. George whimpered as no more acids came from his mouth, he forgot how bad that hurt his throat. "Fuck..." He muttered inaudibly, leaning back against the wall and wiping his stray tears away. 

"George, honey. Are you ok?" Jessica asked as she knocked on George's bathroom door. She was just dropping off George's laptop in his room along with his messy notebooks when she had heard the distraught whimpering coming from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine, mom." George croaked quietly, his voice being scratchy and rough from him still being tired and the fact that he just dry heaved into the toilet for multiple minutes straight. "I umm, I just stubbed my toe against the counter. There's nothing to worry about." he lied sheepishly, knowing all she had heard was his pathetic whimpering.

"Ok, sweetie. I put your laptop and your notebooks on your desk." She explained sweetly with a happy tone, "Just come downstairs to eat breakfast when your done getting ready." And with that final sentence, George could hear her footsteps get farther away from the door and disappear as she entered the hallway.

George sighed and wiped his mouth with a piece of toilet paper, flushing away everything he had thrown up into the toilet as he did so. George hated throwing up, so this sudden dry heaving frustrated him to no ends. George stumbled to his feet, having to grab onto the counter because he was weak and didn't have his crutches, leaving them in his room since he could usually walk from his room to his bathroom with ease.

George sighed and decided he should at least change his clothes first before he stumbled back to his room to get his crutches. He slipped his white t-shirt off over his head and frowned as he looked at his own body in the mirror once again. You could practically see his ribs every time he breathed in and it absolutely made George cringe. Sure many people wished to be skinny and have slim bodies but George was sickly skinny, he would give anything to have a body that didn't make him look like a walking stick or skeleton.

George slipped on his collared button-up and his sweater, at least with baggy clothing on you couldn't tell he was that skinny. He continued changing into the outfit he had picked out, surprised by the warmth it provided him. Because George was so slender, he didn't have enough weight or fat to provide him enough body heat so the layered clothing was the best thing he'd get when he needed warmth.

George combed down his untidy hair, it was a simple task but everything he had done this morning made him exhausted and it was only around eleven a clock. George mustered up some strength and opened the bathroom door, wobbling back to his room to get his crutches and to put on his shoes. It may have been easy for anyone who had actual physical strength, unlike George. This used to be something so simple but George had been feeling extremely weak all week but the doctors had said he was ok and nothing was wrong with him so he didn't care.

George slipped on his socks and his black converse hightops, holding onto his dresser as he did so. He grabbed his crutches and let out a deep breath, why did he have to be so weak? Why couldn't he be strong like all of his friends? Why couldn't he walk on his own like them? why couldn't he just be normal like them?

George headed downstairs to the kitchen with a small smile on his face, trying to mask away the feeling he had felt earlier so he wouldn't concern his family.

"Hey, son." George's father greeted as George came down the stairs. Georges father was sat on the couch with his phone in hand and a coffee cup on the table. "Why are you so dressed up? Is something going on today?"

"He's got a date today with his boyfriend." Bailey chimed in from the kitchen table as she ate her waffles. "What was his name? Clinton? Callum? Oh it's Clay isn't it?" she winked playfully, just trying to spite the older boy.

"Shut up Bailey." George groaned as he propped his crutches against the kitchen table and sat down. "But yes, I'm going out with clay.." He hummed, stabbing the extra waffle on Bailey's plate and putting it on his own. He didn't feel like eating, he was just getting back at the younger girl.

"Good morning guys." George's mom greeted as she entered the room with a smile on her face. "Do you guys like your waffles?" she hummed, ruffling George's hair and kissing Bailey's forehead.

"Yes mom-" bailey started only to get cut off by George. But it wasn't how George usually cut her off.

George gasped as he started coughing harshly into his arm, it was such a sudden coughing attack that it caught him off guard and practically knocked all of the breath out of him which just made it worse. This wasn't like any of the coughing attacks he had before, it legit felt like his lungs had shut down and were set on fire. He gasped and wheezed between coughs, trying to grab onto the slightest bit of air that was all around him. It felt like he could barely grasp onto his breath, the only thing entering his mouth was nonexistent oxygen that choked him to death. He felt so hopeless as he fought against the feeling most of the time and this time the feeling was even greater. The way he kept fighting and just caused himself greater pain and suffocation. 

Georges dad quickly got up from the couch and Georges mother looked at him worriedly, they had no way to immediately tell if this was just an everyday couching attack that could be cured with water and a few deep breathes or if this was serious and George needed to be rushed to the hospital. George had never been rushed to the hospital because of a coughing attack but there was always a first for everything.

George kept coughing and tears pricked his eyes as his airway closed, he lost his grip on the table and fell out of his chair and onto the floor. His lungs were on fire and it was worse than before, he couldn't even catch his breath to try to calm his coughs down. It was like his whole respiratory system had been lit with a match. He wheezed and scratched at his throat in a panicked state, not being used to it being this bad, his panic just seemingly making it worse in every way possible. 

"Frank call 911!" Jessica demanded as she dropped to her knees by George's side, sitting him up against the table so he could try to get air through his airways easily. Bailey stood behind her with a frightened look, as her father quickly got his phone and called 911.

George looked up at his parents with pleading eyes and shook his head desperately. He couldn't go back to the hospital, not now, not today. He had to go out with Clay, he couldn't go to the hospital because of something so simple. George closed his eyes tightly as tears streamed from them and ran down his pale cheeks, he needed to hold on, he needed to be ok.

"Hey it's gonna be ok sweetie, we're gonna get you to the hospital ok." His mother said softly, putting her hand on her son's cheek but she just received another head shake. 

"No." George heaved breathlessly "I can't go back...." he couched, his throat stinging with every gasp and wheeze followed by it. "I have too-" he caught off guard by his own gasping and quickly cut himself off.

"You can go out another day George, Clay will understand ok." She whispered, stroking George's hair gently. She was trying her best to comfort and calm her son down, she had helped him through many attacks like this but this one was different.

"The ambulance is on their way." George's father stated softly, dropping onto the floor next to them, taking George's hand into his own. "Bailey when we go to the hospital with George stay here or go over to the neighbor's house, we need to make sure your safe ok." the man instructed as he looked at his daughter.

Bailey nodded quickly as she stood there anxiously, looking down at her brother who was still coughing harshly and sobbing on the floor. She didn't even want to know how he was feeling, di it feel like he was drowning, or did it feel like he was just suddenly denied the access to breathe in the oxygen in the world around them. She shivered just thinking about it, feeling bad for her brother.

George kept coughing and his eyes grew heavy, he couldn't take it. He didn't have enough strength to keep going at this moment, he needed oxygen or any type of air but the world just denied him access to it, causing him to wheeze and gasp even more. He was too weak and too exhausted to keep going on. His eyes grew heavy and slowly closed, his body growing limp despite him still heaving.

"Frank when did they say they'd get here?!" Jess asked worriedly, looking back and forth between her son who looked like he was gonna pass out, and her equally concerned husband.

"They said five minutes or more." Frank explained simply, looking at his wife with a worried look.

"C'mon George just hold on for a little while longer ok, it's gonna be ok." Jessica hummed softly, holding her son close. You could practically feel the woman shaking with fear and anxiety, I mean who wouldn't be? Any mother seeing their kid on the floor unable to breathe would be scared out of their mind. "Just hang on, please..." she whimpered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes too.

and that, that was the last thing George remembered besides the sound of far away sirens...no one would want that to be the last thing they remembered before they passed out but nothing could change history at this point.

~

Clay sat in the parking lot of the busy building looking out for the short brunet. It had been thirty minutes or longer since he arrived and George was nowhere to be found. Clay sighed and ran his fingers through his fluffy blonde hair, his heart aching. He knew this wasn't going to go well, he had so many fears about this day and it looked like they all came and haunted him.

Hell, it was a peaceful day too, the sun stood happily in the sky and there were happy families and friends all over the place but Clay's mood change just ruined the whole day. Why did things like this always happen, one minor inconvenience happened at it just got rid of any good thing he had felt earlier.

He grabbed his keys and walked back to his car, grabbing his phone out of his pocket and dialing Nick's number quickly. He let his phone ring a few times as he hopped into his car before nick finally picked up.

"He didn't show up..." Clay sighed, his voice sounding slightly broken and filled with disappointment. "He set me up..." He continued, resting his head on the steering wheel of his car.

Nick shook his head as a confused expression crossed his face, "No, that doesn't sound like George.." He hummed. He knew George was legit head over heels for Clay so him not showing up was out of the ordinary he would've at least called him with the reason he didn't show.

"Well he's not here, I've been sitting here for thirty or more minutes and despite George not being organized, he never really runs late like this." Clay concluded, sitting back up and looking out the window with a longing look. A longing for answers. A longing for the boy who didn't show. A longing to know if he really liked him or if this was just a joke. 

"Let me add Bailey to the call, she might know what's up." Nick hummed. Both him and Clay had all of George's family contacts in case anything ever went wrong and George wasn't able to get in contact with them. Bailey was usually the first one they'd go to if something was up, knowing George's parents would just play something off and saying everything was ok, bailey on the other hand immediately told the truth.

Both Clay and Nick's phone rang for a few seconds before they were greeted with the sound of the young girl crying hysterically. It hurt both of their hearts hearing her like this, she was like their own little sister too.

"Hey, hey shhhhhh. It's ok bailey" Clay said softly, trying to get her to calm down but that just made the girl cry even more. Maybe the soft antics he used around George to calm him down didn't calm everyone down. He sighed softly and continued asking questions in a soft tone, "What's wrong? What happened?" he asked, fear and worry coursing through his body and mind.

"G-g-George..." Bailey sobbed quietly, her voice breaking and shaking.

"What about George?" Nick asked. He was just as worried as the other two on the call. When bailey acted like this and it had to deal with George they all knew something was wrong.

"G-George was r-r-rushed to the h-hospital. I'm alone and s-s-scared. I just w-wa-want my brother b-back." Bailey sobbed even more, her voice echoing through the speak of Clay's phone. She sounded so broken, so lost, it made both boys feel bad and even more scared.

"G-George was rushed to the hospital...?" Clay asked quietly, stuttering slightly. He didn't want to believe that, he didn't want to think about that. He couldn't think about what was going on with George.

"Y-yeah. He started coughing a lot and he couldn't breathe. He looked like he was in so much pain, I could see the fear and panic in his eyes. It w-was so scary..." Bailey cried.

"Hey Bailey, it's gonna be ok." Nick comforted, "Do you want us to come over and watch you till your parents and George get back?" nick asked. He knew Bailey trusted them more than her neighbors and sure it might've been suspicious that they were gonna be alone with the thirteen-year-old girl but she thought of the two like two other brothers.

"Y-yes please.." She muttered, her voice getting quieter.

"We're on our way," Clay said, his voice sounding broken. Both nick and bailey could hear it. Clay was one of the closest people to George and was absolutely in love with him so hearing this frightening news must've scared him to death.

and with that clay left the call, turning his keys and starting the car. He rushed over to George's house like his life depended on it.

~

Beeping, that annoying beeping rang through the brunets ears, making his head pound with a headache that would most likely not go away for a while. He recognized this scene before him, but it was such a distant memory at it was all blurry.

George woke up slowly but surely,some bright lights making it harder for his eyes to open. It was like his whole world flipped upside down. He felt sick and weak, like everything had left him. He didn't know where he was. He couldn't see properly and could barely keep himself up, ringing buzzed in his ear, pounding into his head like a constant reminder that everything was wrong.

"Ok, so you guys knew George had a collapsed lung and that his lungs were leaking air and putting pressure on his heart and we fixed it with surgery, correct?" A soft voice said. It was soft, so faint, George could barely hear it in the drowsy state he was in.

"Yes." The voice of both of George's parents said softly, you could hear the fear and worry in their tones. George was able to tell it was his parents talking, he had been with them for twenty-four years of his life, he could recognize their voices even if they were being as quiet as possible.

"There are lesions..." The doctor sighed softly, sadness and empathy in their tone. Lesions on people's lungs were very dangerous and hurt a lot, there were a few treatment options for it but with George's case, they couldn't do anything without messing up his lungs even more.

"Lesions?" George's mother asked, her voice breaking as tears streamed from her eyes suddenly. She put her hand over her mouth and turned the opposite way from the doctor. She was in too much shock to process this, she couldn't imagine her son dealing with all of this.

"You guys said the surgery was successful." George's father spoke up, it sounded like he was angry but you could hear the sadness and fear hiding behind that rough act he put up. Everyone put up a mask, but especially George's father, he never wanted to seem vulnerable so he stuck with harsh tones to cover all of his sad and worried feelings up.

"We were able to fix the collapse, but I'm sorry." The doctor said softly, looking at George who was lying in the hospital bed. He was hooked up to oxygen and fluids, he seemed pale against the white sheets, and his eye bags seemed to be even more prominent than before. "They show that the cancer has reached father parts of George's lungs..."

"I don't understand, we were just given the all-clear. They said the chemo had helped so much that this stuff wouldn't happen for a while. We were legit here yesterday and the day before, why weren't we notified then?!" Jessica cried, wiping her tears away from her cheeks.

"As you know osteosarcoma is very unpredictable and very resilient." The doctor continued, trying to get the parents to understand the best they could. Sure they osteosarcoma didn't affect George's lungs overnight but because they hadn't done any x-rays to know how bad his lungs were affected, they just checked his symptoms and breathing patterns.

"Then let's do another treatment. Let's just put him back on chemo or whatever else you guys have." George's father demanded, his voice rising slightly. This caused George to flinch slightly on the hospital bed he was laying on.

"I'm afraid George's cancer will no longer respond to any treatment we give him..." The doctor muttered. When she said that everyone knew what was going on, why they were so serious, and why the mod was so frightening and sad. Everyone knew what was going to happen to George.

"Wait- what are you saying?" Jessica said quickly, doing a double-take and trying to process the words the doctor had said. This could;t be happening. no, no-no-no. George had so much to live for, they couldn't tell them what they were about to.

"George is terminal" The doctor stated, looking at the floor. When you were terminal it meant that they couldn't help the cancer anymore, that George didn't have long to live. With him being terminal, it meant that he only had a while to continue living. And hearing that news could break any parent's hearts and completely tear them apart.

"How long?" George asked quietly, gathering all the strength he had to lean up and look at his parents and the doctor. His voice was soft and dull, you couldn't see any emotion behind it. Hearing that you or a family member's cancer had gone terminal was the most heartbreaking thing and it always brought up this question, how long do they or I have to live?

"Oh my god, hey sweetie." Jessica hummed, walking over to George's side and holding onto his hand. They hadn't even noticed he had woken up, too busy listening to the door and trying to take everything in.

"How long?" George repeated quietly, looking back and forth between his parents and the doctor weakly. George needed to know, he needed to know how long he had to live his life to the fullest, how long he would have to stay with his friends and family. 

"Every case is different. There's no way to really know..." The doctor hummed.

"Will I make it to twitch con?" George continued. Twitch con was a convention held in California every year and this year he, Clay, and Nick were supposed to go together as a team. He couldn't think about not going with them. He had promised to go, he couldn't break his promise. He had to do it for Clay and Nick, he couldn't let them down.

"If that's at the end of spring....it's hard to say." the doctor stated "We're giving it six to ten months. I am so sorry..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst angst angst and angst.


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Clay both come to revelations that might hurt them or make them realize how precious life was...

George stared at himself in the mirror once again, it was becoming a regular occurrence for the boy but this time his look wasn't filled with smiles and happy banters, this time he looked like he had been ripped of the very thing that brought light into his deep mysterious eyes. Maybe the words "you won't make it to the spring" really did screw him over, it would screw anyone over. No one wanted to hear that their lifespan just lessened and now you only have a few more months to truly live the life that you thought would last maybe a few more years.

George suddenly wished he was invincible, but this time, the superman or batman type. Now he understood why kids envied the seemingly immortal super hero's, it's because they thought if those heroes could live forever, so could they. George wished he could live forever but sadly he would only make it to be twenty-four, not even making it to his twenty-fifth birthday. God, George wishes he could have the hopes and beliefs of a child once again, maybe he wouldn't be drowning in the depression and anxiety he was experiencing right now. Maybe, just maybe he wouldn't be so pathetic.

George traced his slim fingers over his bare, pale chest, tracing over the scars from his surgery from a few days ago when he was rushed to the hospital and determined as terminal. These just looked like all the other scars George had collected over the years from surgery's but these, these held memories, memories that scared him mentally to the point where it hurt to think about the future. George sighed and pulled a baby blue hoodie over his frail body, hiding his chest that was painted like a canvas with a hidden story that only the painter would understand completely.

"George, you ok in there?" George's mother's soft voice came from outside of the bathroom door. Despite it being so soft and gently like a piece of porcelain it still scared George slightly, making him jump and grip onto the marble counter tightly. George's mother had been really overprotective lately and was always trying to know what was going on with him but that was a mother's job right? Or was it just because she was scared her son would slip from life and out of their grip when they weren't paying attention to him? "Nicks outside waiting for you in his car..."

"Ok, mom...I'll be down in a second." George muttered just loud enough for his mother to hear him through the wooden door that was scratched from his long it had been used, being open and closed millions of times between George and whoever the previous owners were. George cringed at that fact, thinking about how he hadn't always lived in this house and lived in another house a few years ago. God, he was glad he was out of the other house his family lived in. Many people blamed that house and area that they used to live in for George's cancer. Where they used to live was in the rural part of the city, it had extremely bad air quality and none of the air filters actually filtered the air so they blamed all that toxic and polluted air for the damage of the brunets lungs.

George grabbed his crutches that were propped up against the wall and took a deep breath, trying to gather all the strength for today but it was useless just like the smile George had tried to put on. No matter how much energy he gained or how wide and bright George smiled, he was still exhausted and distraught, nothing brings him joy anymore. It was like his heart and mind stopped working together in harmony, preventing him from enjoying love and happiness. He really wished he could be that bright cheery boy he was before he figured out he was terminal, that boy would take that news as if it was nothing and live life with even more passion. Now George could only wish and recall those memories of the boy he used to be a few days prior. Sure people don't change overnight but once again, hearing that you're dying takes a toll on people.

George walked out of the bathroom and out of his bedroom sluggishly. He had no pep in his step, well he was also tried. He had been having issues sleeping recently, every little thing distracting him from the deep sleep he so desperately needed. The night before George had been distracted by a storm that was outside, the bright lightning and loud strikes of thunder kept him up into the ungodly hours of the stormy and horrid night that was brought upon England.

As George made his way downstairs he noticed the house was extremely quiet which wasn't normal but when he noticed the presence of his sister and father missing he suddenly understood. George's father probably took Bailey to school and then headed off for work like he did every weekday. The smell of a vanilla-scented candle wafted into George's nose causing him to sneeze quietly as he noticed his mother standing at the breakfast table.

"Hey, honey." She greeted as she noticed her son who had emerged from his room. She was glad George was actually going out today instead of staying in his room on a call with one of his many online friends. Sure she loved how they were all there for her don but George needed fresh air and sunlight since he now refused to leave his room unless he needed food or had to grab anything that wasn't readily available in the comforting walls of his bedroom.

"Hey, mom..." George smiled slightly, trying to give his mother the hope that he was ok. Most of the time when his friend and family asked how he was he usually answered with fabricated lies to make them think he was fine. George didn't need his friends and family worrying about him, not now. They needed to wait and use that worry when the spring months approached them.

"Have fun today ok, go enjoy life a little bit." The brunette woman smiled, patting her son on the shoulder. Her touch was always sweet and comforting but this touch was timid and distant, this wasn't his mother's normal touch. It was like when she heard her son was dying her whole personality shifted to a timid and cold one. Many people changed after the news it seemed.

"Ok." George said simply with a nod, a small sigh emitting from his thin lips. He walked over to the closet they had near the front door and grabbed a white scarf, the closet hadn't had any other use besides storing more scarfs and jackets.

The chills of September and upcoming October swept the city of England in a layer of light jacket, gloves, and scarfs. The color scene went from a Bright green and joyful summer to a crisp orange and red autumn. The days were shorter and the sun got tired earlier in the day, leaving the moon out more to shine its bright light onto the land that was cover in dying trees cover that were covered decaying leaves that crinkled in all colors. England didn't experience extreme weather patterns but when it got cold, it got cold.

George gave his mother once last tiny smile before opening the front door and walking out into the cold earth around them. He noticed Nick's car parked in the driveway, waiting for him. George sighed, his breath being visible in front of his pale, porcelain-like face. George hated the cold but he could manage, hopefully, his hoodie was enough to provide him enough warmth so he didn't practically freeze in the practically frostbitten wind.

"Hey, George." Nick greeted as George sat in the passenger seat after putting his crutches in the back. Nick smiled at the boy brightly in hopes of receiving the same smile back. Nick had been going out of his way to try to brighten George's mood and make him the happy boy he once was and hopefully his happy-go-lucky attitude could help with slowly bringing George out of his shell once again. All nick wanted was to see his friends be happy after all, even if he playfully annoyed them most of the time. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing the same as I was yesterday when you asked that question nick..." George muttered, curling up in the seat and turning to face the window, "I'm doing shitty and I'm dying, that's all there is to it to that question. Stop thinking my moods just gonna randomly change...It's gonna take a while for me to be even remotely close to how I was before I got surgery. Please just....give me time. I promise I'm trying..." George said softly, it almost coming out as a whimper.

Nick gave George a sympathetic smile and nodded softly. He slowly put the car in reverse and back out of George's driveway and onto the road, starting their drive to the city. It was normal for many of George's friends to drive him around due to the fact that he didn't have a license. George didn't have his license because of how weak he was. His family didn't want him getting extremely exhausted while driving and being too weak to drive back safely so now he relied on his friends and family to drive him around. George could've loved to have a car but he would just have to deal with rides his family and friends gave him.

"You know your gonna have to tell Clay, right?" Nick hummed, sparing a glance over to the brunet who was drawing a smiley face on the condensation that had built up on the windows due to the cold weather. "You can't hide the fact that your terminal from him, he's gonna find out eventually because of your mood changes. You are like an open book George, he knows you don't just abruptly go into depressive episodes like this..."

"i-i know, I'm just scared nick..." George stuttered slightly, looking at the black-haired male that was driving. George knew what nick was saying was true, he knew he couldn't hide that from Clay forever but god he wishes he could. George just didn't want to break Clay's heart or anything to change between them. George didn't want to risk what they had getting destroyed over the fact that he was terminal. George couldn't lose all those years of friendship and the love they had.

"Well, you told me right away. What makes it any different with Clay?" The Younger boy hummed, checking the rearview mirror as he took a tun out of George's neighborhood. Nick could come up with many reasons why it was different but he wanted to hear George admit to it with his own words, he didn't want his own assumptions.

"Nick you're like my brother, like you immediately gave off a brotherly energy once we became best friends." George explained, taking a deep breath, "Clay, Clay's just different. Maybe it's because I like him or maybe it's because I can't read him like an open book like I can with you but when I imagine telling clay the news I'm scared he'll push me away or something will change between us. When I imagined telling you, I knew you wouldn't push me away or let things change between us. I just- Clay's so confusing and so are emotions, I don't get it..."

Nick gave George a knowing look, despite them being adults he could agree that emotions were confusing. the younger male knew those fears and anxiety-filled thoughts of telling somebody something that could ruin your friendship but unlike George, nick knew to think past those troubling thoughts. Nick knew to fully live you had to ignore those thoughts and just do what you have to, and that life lesson was one George would hopefully learn soon enough.

And with that nick decided that was enough of that conversation and they could always talk about that later.

~

The city cafes were always crowded with family's and workers who all needed time to work and get some food in while doing it, but even with that fact, George still expected the cafe they went to to be just a little less busy and crowded with customers. George wasn't worried about getting noticed by a fan, hell that happened all the time, George just hated crowded places a lot because half of the time he felt like he couldn't breathe.

Nick grabbed George's hand and lead him through the busy cafe, not needing the brunet to get stuck in the crowd of customers and accidentally fall. Nick was always there when George went to crowded places knowing the boy needed just a little push of reassurance and because Clay wasn't the one who drove George here, it was Nick's job once again to watch after the older boy and make sure he was ok.

"Well look who we have here!" Someone said, their voice being so prominent and similar that it almost scared George half to death. Nick and George quickly turned around to see the one and only Wilbur soot standing behind them with a cup of coffee and a bag in his hand. "Hey, what's up guys! I've got to finish paying for this because like the fucking unreasonable children they are Tommy and Tubbo forgot their money. Everyone's sitting at a table in the back corner if you want to head over there." The man smiled, his warm and comforting present sending relief over George's mood.

"Alright!" Nick hummed happily with a nod, grabbing onto George's hoodie sleeve this time instead of his hand. He started heading back to where Wilbur told them everyone was sitting and smiled as he saw the familiar faces of a tall blonde and two teenagers sitting with him obviously laughing away at something.

"Hey, it's gogy and sapnap." Tommy said as he noticed George and Nick approach the table, he had his regular sly smirk on his face.

"Oh Hello! I thought you guys were no show for a second." Tubbo smiled waving at the two boys as they sat down at the table with them.

This was a regular occurrence for all of them, they met up once and while just to talk and have fun off of streams. Normally Clay and Nick didn't show up but this time Nick had organized this small meet up so it was kinda required that they both came.

"Wait- how are you two even here?" Nick asked, looking at the two teenagers who were annoying each other in the easiest ways possible, "I thought you guys said you couldn't come because it was a school day for you two." Nick stated.

"It's our break, we had Wilbur pick both of us up!" Tubbo explained happily, shinning his bright and happy smile at nick. Wilbur always watched over the two boys when they were doing meetups so this wasn't much of a surprise, he was like an older brother for the two teenagers.

"Yeah what the fuck did you think, dipshit?" Tommy huffed, crossing his arms, "Did you really think we'd ditch college to meet up here with you losers?"

"I mean that seems like you Tommy, tubbo not so much." George chuckled softly, a small genuine smile pulling at his lips. He couldn't help it when he was surrounded by all his friends that knew just how to brighten his day. But that smile quickly faded at the sudden notice that Clay was completely silent and that his green eyes were piercing through George's soul. George coward in his chair at the sight of the boy as his mood fell once again.

Wilbur chuckled as he sat down in the one open seat that was left, "That does sound like Tommy but sadly I picked him up and brought him here." He hummed as he passed the bag over to the two teenagers and kept the coffee to himself.

"So Nicholas, why on earth are we here?" Tommy huffed as Tubbo opened the paper bag and handed Tommy a cake pop.

"Wilbur, would you care to explain while I got get me and George something?" Nick asked with a smile, his sweet attitude was so persuading.

Wilbur nodded softly as Nick stood up and walked off, Tommy calling him a wimp as he disappeared from their line of sight.

"So when we woke up yesterday we thought today was gonna be a normal day and hell it still is a normal fucking day but Nick gathered us here to talk about twitch con that's happening in the spring as we all know." Wilbur stated before taking a sip of his coffee, giving George a small look of empathy. "Nick wants to discuss that if we get a certain amount of people to go with us that we'd be able to get a panel. The thing is, who will be willing to go with us?"

"We came out here to talk about this?" Tommy groaned just to get elbowed by tubbo who was eating his own cake pop happily.

George sighed and curled into himself in the chair, fidgeting with his sleeves aimlessly. It was obvious he was no longer paying attention but no one had the heart to grab his attention. George just focused on his breathing and watched the floor, mapping out all the scratches and stains on the floor that made a map-like picture across the floor.

"George?" Clay said suddenly, snapping the boy out of his stance. clay might've been the only person at the table who actually had the nerve to call George back to reality but that's because he didn't know what George was going through, he hadn't been informed that George might not make it to the convention with them because of his cancer.

"Yes?" George muttered, looking back up at everyone to notice everyone was looking at him. George shivered internally and adverted his eyes, looking at the table.

"Wilbur asked if you were ok..." Clay stated, lulling his head to the side as he looked at the older brunet who had seemed off edge the whole time he had been here which had only been a few minutes.

"Oh, I'm ok...Sorry." George muttered, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He looked around the cafe for any signs of nick but he didn't see the comforting sight of his best friend anywhere. "Umm I'll be right back I need to go get some fresh air." and with that George stood up with his crutches and quickly rushed away.

Wilbur looked at George with a knowing look, knowing whats it's like to have anxiety and how uncomfortable it is to be in a crowded place. But clay, clay didn't understand why George was acting like this, sure anyone could read George like an open book but there were pages torn out in the book clay was so used to reading easily, pages that held answers to all the questions he had.

Clay got up and quickly followed after George, leaving the other three confused and unable to protest before he was already out of the cafe.

George was across the street leaning against a brick wall, seemingly breathing heavily. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to focus but his mind was all over the place and his heart was going a million miles an hour. The noises of passing cars and talking people didn't do anything to help. "Fuck..." he cursed to himself, holding his hoodie close to his body.

"George..." Clay stated as he approached the brunet, trying to be as subtle as possible so he didn't scare George, "Hey, are you ok?"

George looked up at Clay with a sad look that only few would understand and shuddered, his eyes threatening to overflow with uprisings of tears. He bit his trembling lip and nodded slightly, "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry about your emergency surgery the other day, it must've been really scary.." Clay stated, just trying to get George to focus on something else than freaking out. Sure clay may have known George was hiding something but he could also tell George was panicking slightly and if he hadn't shown up he would've gone into a panic attack somehow. "Nick and I knew you weren't the type of guy to set someone up so we Ummm went and checked in on Bailey who told us everything...I don't know if Nick's the one who told you but I'm the one who left you flowers at the hospital."

George stood there silently, his balance uneasy and his breathing staggered. He really liked Clay's attempt to keep him calm but that just made him panic even more. The memories of that hospital trip, those memories were singed into his brain and would always attack him when he was at his lowest points.

Clay stated down at George, his blonde, fluffy hair getting messed up and tousled due to the wind. "George, please talk to me..." Clay sighed as he looked down at the ground and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Clay always hated awkward situations and knew George hated them too so he was just trying to help a bit. "George?"

But when Clay was answered with no response he just nodded and bit his lips in defeat. "I see how it is..." he sighed, a small and sad chuckled leaving his soft lips. You could practically hear the breaking in his voice, the sadness from the sudden way his best friend was acting. "Whatever....just come back inside when you're ready." Clay muttered before turning on his head and starting to leave and make his way back to the cafe where everyone else was waiting.

George took a deep breath and looked up at the blonde with teary eyes, "I'm terminal..." he muttered softly. It was so quiet that if Clay hadn't been listening it would've been washed out by the sounds from cars passing by in the busy city street. George didn't even know how he gathered up the courage to say that yet alone so abruptly but he did, at least this is what Nick wanted, right?

Clay quickly turned around to look back at George, his eyes were wide and his face reeked with shock and a hint of sadness. His eyes started welling up with tears and you could see his lip start to tremble. George really had broken his heart huh? Clay knew it was bound to happen eventually but he didn't think it would happen so soon. Why was time such a cruel thing? Why couldn't time have just given George a few years more to live his life? Why couldn't he have a few years more to fall in love with Clay?

Clay took and step forward and then another practically till the point where there was no more room left between him and George. Clay seemed so intimidating standing so tall over the small boy but his presence was so warm that it didn't scare George at all, it brought him a sense of comfort. Yet with the simple power of love and friendship, Clay hugged George lovingly, providing more comfort than anyone else could at the moment. Most of the time their hugs were just quick and sweet, it was nothing like this one, this one was filled with emotions and feelings that both of the boys were too scared to admit to.

George hugged clay back and sobbed into his chest, he couldn't bottle up his emotions anymore, it had become too hard especially around Clay. George could never lie to Clay and that was his weakness. So now tears overflowed from the brunet's eyes and soaked the soft fabric of the hoodie the blonde was wearing. George was so tired of pretending he was ok just to keep a smile on others faces, that may have sounded selfish but George was going through hell and needed comfort. Anyone going through this would need comfort and George didn't deserve to keep everything to himself for the sake of others.

Clay rubbed George's back and rested his chin on the smaller boy's head, tears slowly starting to slip from his eyes and down his rosy and freckled cheeks. God, he couldn't even think of how much pain George was going through at the moment. The thought just broke Clay even more and caused more tears to slowly slip from his eyes like falling stars. Not many people had seen Clay cry besides Nick and George but George hadn't seen this type of emotion reek havoc on the boy's mind. Who knew sad, sudden news could control people's emotions so quickly without the news sinking in.

George let out a broken sob, this was true raw emotions, something that not many saw from the once bright boy who always had a smile on his face. George's wished he wasn't so pathetic but he couldn't help it, he could never help it. George's body shook as the wind blew against his slender body, if you watched closely you could see his tears almost freeze against his pale and frostbitten cheeks. It was such a sad sight that people passing by might have even felt bad for the two even if they didn't know what was going on. 

"I love you, George...." Clay whispered softly, his words so soft and delicate that they could've been shattered like a piece of glass. The words sounded so platonic but it's because Clay was awkward and couldn't handle his emotions right now, but despite it sounding like that he meant it with all the love in his heart and George knew that. Even though the dullness and breaking in his voice made the words so mundane, George knew his friend loved him no matter what, he knew that what he was worried about was just anxiety, he knew Clay would never leave him. Why couldn't have he seen past these fears earlier?

"I love you too, Clay.." George whimpered, his voice shaky just like his body.

~

George had left the cafe soon after the incident, not able to fuel himself to keep going through the day peacefully after his break down outside with Clay. George had just texted nick and taken a bus home, not wanting to worry his friends. Sure he would have to make it up to nick later but that didn't matter, what mattered was that George got home safe and sound especially since no one was looking after him like they always were. 

George hopped off the bus and let out a shaky breath, it was so cold it could practically be snowing and that scared him. He had a fifteen-minute walk back to his house and his hoodie was slowly becoming not enough to keep his body temperature normal. George shivered and adjusted his scarf, making his way towards his neighborhood in the cold, the wind practically knocking him back.

George quickly took his phone out of his pocket and quickly Facetimed a familiar number that had he had become accustomed to calling when he needed a little bit of motivation and cheering up. After a few seconds or so of ringing, George smiled as the face of his friend showed up on the screen of his phone. "H-hey Daryl..." He chuckled softly, his words being quiet and soft against the world around him.

Daryl, better known as BadBoyHalo was one of George's many friends. Daryl had always been good at cheering anyone on the SMP up and at the moment George needed a little bit of cheering up and motivation to help him get home and try to bypass the emotions that were still lingering on him from what happened at the cafe.

"George what are you back home so early and what are you doing outside? It's freezing you muffin." Daryl stated, noting that George was outside in the cold. "I thought you were out with Nick and Clay, what happened?" Just Daryl's voice alone was enough to lighten any room due to how upbeat and happy it sounded, George wished he could be like him more.

"I umm...I told Clay I was terminal." George muttered, "and then we were talking about twitch con today and what we would say if we got our own panel..." George bit his lip and let out a shaky sigh. He figured Daryl could already tell where this was going, Daryl always knew how stuff was gonna end up and that was his specialty when it came to helping and comforting his friends. "I mean...what's the point of figuring out who's going and I what I'm gonna say if I might not even make it to twitch con...what's the point of anything now?"

"Aww, George." Daryl cooed sadly, adjusting the glasses he was wearing. It looked like he was thinking purposefully with how his eyebrows knitted and he stared off to the side for a minute or two. "George, with what you're going through, knowing your times limited. It's...scary and awful, and I hate it." Daryl started, taking a deep breath. it was obvious he was trying to make this as comforting and helpful as possible for George.

"I've been thinking lately how none of us are really promised tomorrow, we all just assume it's gonna be there when we wake up in the morning. Maybe it's like a screenshot when your zoom in too much. You can see dark bits, you can see light bits, but you don't really know what you're looking at till you zoom out." He continued "so maybe, as much as this sucks...maybe this is some weird chance for you to forget about all the superficial stuff that people waste their time on. You get to decide what matters most now. You get to see that screenshot and zoom out on it."

George stopped in his tracks as he listened to Daryl's little speech, the words hitting him deep in the heart. The more George processed the words the more it all made sense to him, he needed to live his life to the fullest before he kicked the bucket. As George stood there speechless and at a loss for words he understood how he needed to live life from now on and it was all thanks to his friend. George didn't know where he'd be without Daryl, to be honest.

Daryl smiled, "Go live your life to the fullest George, you know it has an expiration date..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE CAUSE I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED IT TWICE AND HAD TO WRITE IT BACK!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways have a great night or day!!!!!


	5. steady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter, basically, the bois hanging out and the parents talking shit

Jessica Davidson sat in her room on her laptop one late night, it was a noisy night with another thunderstorm have being washed over the city once again. She sighed and looked over at her window that had been secured and closed, at least George wasn't here by himself to witness the storm, she knew how much her son hated these types of storms and how much they distributed him. She went back to looking at her laptop and kept scrolling through the website she was on.

"Hey, honey.." George's father greeted as he entered the room, taking off his work jacket, "how are you and the kids doing?" he asked softly. It wasn't normal for Frank to come home this late and he seemed to know that already but it also seemed like he wasn't going to mention that quite yet. Frank never got straight to the point, that was probably the one attribute that had been passed down to George but other than that, they seemed completely different.

"I'm doing fine, bailey's in bed, and George left an hour and a half or so ago with Clay to make up the date they missed..." Jessica hummed, not taking her eyes off the computer screen, she had been on her laptop all evening looking stuff up and searching through websites for the information she so desperately wanted to know. She let out a breath and looked up at her husband. "Why are you back so late?"

"Work was busy, I'm sorry..." Frank apologized, bowing his head as if that changed anything. It was usual for his work to busy but he never came back this late, guess there was a first for everything, and with the storm going on outside she predicted that traffic was horrible those two factors matched up slightly.

"I think our family deserves a vacation..." Jessica sighed, leaning against the pillows she had propped up against the headboard of their bed. It was obvious she was dressed between the way her hair was in a bad messy bun and how her glasses were slipping off and exposing the bags under her eyes. "After all we've been through in the past month and few weeks, we really deserve a break to relax."

"Do we even have the money?" Frank asked, quirking his head to the side as he put his briefcase on the ground and untied his tie. Frank was always the practical one in the family, he thought with his mind and not with his heart. Frank also always worried about money even if they had so much in their bank accounts, let's just say he was a worrier.

"Honey, you and George get such a salary that George has legit has a traveling journal with places he wants to travel and how much it would cost and how much it would take out four bank accounts.." Jessica stated, "George and bailey have always wanted to see the world, why don't we give them a chance for once? George wants to live his life, this is a perfect opportunity for him." She continued with pleading yet sleep-deprived eyes. 

"Well, where on earth are we gonna go?" Frank asked with a sigh, shaking his head and putting his tie on the dresser, and walking to the bathroom in their room. "The world is a big place and we can only go to specific places for a small vacation. Like there's America, there's Italy, there's France, there's everywhere in the Caribbean. The worlds just too big for us to choose one place to start off with."

"Bailey was talking about Cabo yesterday cause she found George's journal and read through it and she was complaining that's she has never been to a beach.." Jessica stated with a slight sparkle in her eyes. She had been looking up beach resorts with bailey earlier and bailey kept on urging to go to Cabo and now her child got her heart set n that place and it was obvious George wanted to go there too if it was in one of his journals. 

"That boy needs to keep his journals in better places where we cant get our hands on them..." Frank murmured, looking back at his wife who was just sitting there on their bed with her laptop in her lap. 

"Weeeeeeell, what do you say about a family trip to Cabo?" Jessica smiled, tilting her head to the side innocently. It seems like the woman had sided with her children on this decision. Beaches were relaxing after all and it was a very beautiful part f the world, it would be a great place to start if they wanted to allow their children to explore and go on adventures all over the world.

"I mean it sounds alright.." frank hummed slightly, noticing what his wife was trying to persuade him on. Cabo didn't seem that bad, it just still seemed expensive no matter how much him and George made. Yeah, yeah, George had a net worth of a million dollars but frank was still a worrier and was used to not spending a lot on trips. "Should we invite clay and nick? their kinda like family and I think George would enjoy it."

"Yeah, that actually sounds kinda perfect, those boys also need a break from everything..." Jessica smiled sweetly at her husband. "And with George and Clay kinda being a thing I suppose I think they'd like the trip a lot." She giggled softly, god if George was here he would've wrung her neck but at least he was at Clay's house and wasn't anywhere in earshot to their conversation.

"Well, when should we go? We barely have any time at the moment and everyone would have to plan to make sure they have nothing going on." Frank said as he walked back out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. "I mean with George, Clay, and Nick being streamers they would have to schedule everything out and tell their fans ahead of time that they'd be going on a break for a bit."

"Baileys fall break is next month, we could go then? That gives the boys enough time to schedule stuff and inform their viewers that they won't be posting for a week or two." Jessica suggested with a grin. This was probably one of the best ideas she had come up with and hopefully, her husband would go through with it and agree with her.

"Well, it looks like we just got ourselves a trip to Cabo." Frank hummed with a sweet smile.

~

George sat on Clay's bed smiling at him as they ate pizza and just chatted happily. They had gotten back from their date not even thirty minutes ago, deciding that two hours at the arcade was enough to tire them both out especially since they had woken up pretty early that morning to stream a few bedwars with Badboyhalo and Skeppy. They were pretty exhausted and you could see it slightly in their mannerisms so yeah, now they were just relaxing.

"So why didn't you tell me you were so good at ice hockey, George?" Clay chuckled as he leaned back against his headboard, smiling at the smaller boy who sat beside him happily. "I thought you'd have issues because of your crutches but damn you have good hand and eye coordination well maybe that's because you're a gamer but still-" He continued, laughing softly. His laugh was more of a sound you'd hear from a tea kettle but still, George was absolutely in love with it.

"Aww shut up." George blushed, his head lulling to the side. "Your the one who didn't tell me you were amazing at shooting games..but you also grew up in Florida which you informed me is home to people who hunt animals for fun and for a sport soooooo-" the smaller boy teased playfully, nudging the blond's side just to spite him.

"Oh shut up Georgie..." Clay laughed, taking a bite of his pizza "I know you love me even if I don't tell you simple things like which arcade games I'm good at and I've never had any experience with shooting." he stated softly, his voice being soft a playful. 

"Your right. And don't pretend you didn't play call of duty when it was popular, asshole. That has some shooting aspects to it if you pick specific characters." George chuckled, leaning back next to clay and smiling.

Clay rolled his eyes playfully and sighed, "I'm glad to see you happy again...I missed that smile of yours" Clay chuckled softly, ruffling George's hair gently with a quiet hum.

"About a week or so ago Daryl told me to start living my life so I've been trying my best ever since.." George hummed

"Well, I'm glad you are trying," Clay smiled "I'm really proud of you George, after everything you've been through you deserve to live life to the fullest." he grinned sweetly, holding onto George's hand gently.

"Thanks, clay...that means a lot." George breathed out, staring up at the ceiling, chuckling at the plastic glow in the dark stars he and Nick had out there when Dream first moved in. God he wished he could cherish the memories they had forever but once he was gone it was Clay and Nick's job to do that.

"Dudes are you fucking or can I come in?" A voice came from the door which they assumed to be Nick considering he was the only other person who lived here besides their parents and family came to visit every once and a while.

Clay blushed slightly and chuckled, "Come on in Nick." he stated gently.

Nick opened the door slowly but surely and smiled at the two who were luckily just sitting around and chilling. "So am I allowed to tell anyone about this or is this private information that shall be kept within the group due to the bro code?" He joked with a sly smirk.

"I mean our friends could know...like Daryl, Zak, and a few others." George shrugged, snuggling up in Clay's merch hoodie that he let him borrow for the moment while they hanged out.

"Yeah...I don't trust the public knowing just yet...you see how much they ship us already." Clay stated with a chuckle, "I mean I understand why, I'm a flirt and George is a literal twink but yeah, I still don't trust our fans knowing about it just yet especially after how they took the news that me and nick moved out here to England."

"Ok ok..." Nick sighed jokingly, sitting down next to the two on the bed. "I remember when George wore a hoodie similar to that but it was like two sizes too big cause he's tiny and he was legit standing on his bed while snacking on grails bread to show us how tiny he was compared to the hoodie"nick stated, gesturing towards the brunet who was now flustered from the mention of that memory.

"Oh shut up, and don't act like we haven't forgotten when you were staying at Clay's house back when you lived in America and you were totally baked during Tommy's stream.." George quickly argued back, trying to maintain the blush on his pale cheeks.

"Did I hear any askers? No." Nick chuckled gently, "now shut up George, you stupid bitch." he huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Hey don't be mean to him," Clay defended, "only me and his entire fan base can do that. Isn't that right sleepy head?" He cooed, pinching Georges's pink tinted cheeks.

"Shut up! I get it I sleep a lot and miss a lot of lore but you guys are being unfair!" George huffed in frustration, swatting Clay's hand away from his face quickly.

Clay kissed George's cheek and chuckled "Sorry for making fun of you for taking naps and having a bedtime, Georgie." he snickered quietly with a smirk.

"I'm so glad George is still wearing socks" nick chuckled, stealing a slice of the twos pizza. "You know I thought you guys would be awkward about this and one of you would try to suppress your feelings about the other but I guess I was wrong." Nick laughed.

"Ow shut up, what on earth makes you think that?" Clay laughed nervously, looking back and forth between George and Nick quickly.

"Clay you freaked out when your ex kissed you for the first time when you were dating and George legit has never liked anyone before..." Nick explained with a shrug.

"I've liked other people, I just never told them or you..." George admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. The way he said this sounded like he was lying but the two other boys would leave him be for the moment,

Clay hummed and looked at his phone before sighing, "Hey George it's getting late, do you want to stay over or do you want me to drive you home?" He asked softly, looking at the brunet how had been arguing with Nick a moment prior.

"Could you drive me home? Please." George asked softly, sure there was a storm going on outside and he'd much rather be here in the comforting embrace of his friends but he didn't need his parents worrying because George had a habit of telling them where he was. Sure he was a grown adult but they still kept tabs on him at all times.

"Yeah of course..." Clay said a stood up, grabbing his own hoodie from his desk chair. "C'mon, Nick stay here and watch patches, also, don't do anything stupid." He chuckled, eyeing their black-haired friend who was still sat on Clay's bed.

"Whatever." Nick rolled his eyes, "Good night love birds, see you two later!"

And with that Clay and George left the house and got into Clay's car, driving out into the late night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a filler chapter for you guys! I ran out of inspiration halfway through this chapter and once again I accidentally deleted it like three times but anyways here you guys go!

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm yeah that's a chapter over and done with! have a great night or day!


End file.
